


On The Run

by jiminchoos



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Angst, Fluff and Crack, Gangs, Gen, Inappropriate Humor, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Some Plot, Weird Plot Shit, but the universe has their back, criminals, hyungwon is a little shit, kihyun literally breathed, monsta x are just real dumb in this book, occasional (frequent) fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-07-17 05:30:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16089044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiminchoos/pseuds/jiminchoos
Summary: in which Yoo Kihyun kills his daily routine once and for all.Oh, and someone else too.





	1. Mundane, Yoo

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO! tysm for picking my book uwu  
> as some of you may know, this isn't my first attempt at writing on ao3 however,, I hope I can stick it out with this book as I am really excited for it. I can't guarantee exactly how frequently I will update as i have just started my first year of university and thisisliterallyastressrelease&manifestationofmydarkhumour sksjkdjkd, but when I do, I'll try to make them as long and as relevant as possible!
> 
> with that said, enjoy!

Everybody has their own ‘thing’; a near-insignificant and often ignored & supressed peculiarity that shapes up who they, their friends, family - and anybody in vicinity - know them to be. It could be something small, like humming or tapping your feet to a beat at a frequency heard only by your ears, or bigger, more vile crimes against humanity like adding milk before cereal.

Mine was routine - the art of having a routine to stick to, that was my thing. I fell in love with coming to my senses every morning with my day planned to every detail, boxes ready to be checked upon completion. Routine covered things like the order of how I got dressed, getting the 8:05 bus to campus and sitting at the same seat everyday - most days, at least.  
It could be perceived as unconventional and unnecessary for some, but I thought otherwise, as I tied my laces by the front door.

Routine kept everything in check. It kept everything in control.

“Good morning!”

Of course, routine wasn’t ‘one size fits all’, but there were others who seemed to have erased the meaning of the word from their brain and the prime specimen of the feat stood at an angle from me, lazily chewing on a piece of toast.  
Chae Hyungwon stood for everything that made my skin crawl; he was always late, always unprepared and always out of control. The thought of his lifestyle alone was anxiety-inducing, but I had to come to terms with it as I watched his small frame haul boxes from the lift into the apartment next to mine, a few months ago.

“Toast?” He nonchalantly offered me the severely bitten and burnt piece he held, chewing.

“No thanks, I just had breakfast,” I denied, nose scrunching involuntarily. “what are you doing? Do you not have school, or something?”

“I do but like, the first period is mostly stuff I have already covered before, so I’m in no rush.” He shrugged, continuing to eat, only pausing to chuckle at the way I grimaced. “I see that you are, though.”

I nodded firmly. “Yeah. I have a couple classes, and then work.”

“Shame,” his eyes drifted to the window at the end of the corridor. “weather’s nice. I might just go out without my jacket.”

“It’s going to rain later.”

“Lies,” Hyunwoo stepped out of his apartment; the perfect in-between when it came to myself and Hyungwon, and the world's most trustful person. “it won’t rain today.”

“It will-“

“Not,” he cut me off, some form of smile on his face. “now, I have to get to work, so have a nice day, you two.”

“And you.” We both mumbled, watching as he rounded the corner and then appeared outside, cursing loudly as it indeed began to rain. Despite this, Hyunwoo still made no effort to turn around and come back for an umbrella, walking at a sluggish pace under the sudden shower.

I followed behind not long after, the bus ride to campus taking less time than it usually did, meaning I had an extra 10 minutes on top of the other 15 I would have usually had. Two ideas came to mind; to kill time, I sat in my lecture hall, and called for a distraction, which came around the corner within minutes.

Shin Hoseok, or Wonho, as he’d asked to call him, was anything anybody would like to be. He was handsome, smart and carried that mysterious aura that only enticed and pulled you in more to the whirlwind his life seemed to be.  
I first knew him as the blonde with blue tips at the bar, on the hellish night in which I decided to go out with Hyungwon after hours of persuasion and bribing.

From that moment, I knew I wanted to know everything about it, and the alcohol in my system took it physically and ended up making me kiss him more times than I would like to remember. He only laughs at the memory, but I could still work up a mean blush at the thought of randomly kissing a stranger in front of more strangers.

“Hey,” he fell into the seat in front of me, sliding me a cup. “I got you this.”

“Thank you.”

Upon a glance, it would almost seem like the two of us were together, and even to me it felt that way, but even after spending countless nights with him, I couldn’t bring myself to make it official. At least not yet.  
Wonho was understanding of the situation, and didn’t pressure me, only further cementing it in that I truly didn’t have anything to be scared of - if he wanted to hurt me, he would have by now.

“Sorry I couldn’t go see you last night, something came up,” he sipped his own drink. “were you okay?”

“Yeah, yeah, I was. I just wanted to see you, that’s all.” I replied, feeling him eventually slide into the seat beside me and putting an arm around my shoulders. “is everything okay?”

“Oh, yeah. It’s all okay,” he leaned closer, his forehead lightly touching mine, followed by his nose brushing against my own. “I missed you.”

“I missed you too,” I replied quietly after he kissed me, my ears burning. “be careful, someone might come in.”

“Relax,” he smiled, leaning back. “just a kiss, Ki.”

“I know, I know,” I sighed. “it’s just - never mind, I’m sorry.”

“No, hey,” his hand immediately landed on mine and he leaned forward, his kind, brown eyes completely tearing down the whole cold appearance he seemed to portray. I smiled slightly. “don’t apologise for anything, okay?”

I nodded, peering around before allowing him to peck my lips one more time. “What are you doing for lunch?”

“I might have to help tutor someone, but if not, we can get food or something,” I suggested. “my treat.”

His smile immediately grew wider as he prepared to stand, students suddenly pouring in from the doors at the back of the lecture hall. “Cool. I’ll message you beforehand, I have some errands to run.”

I waved him away, then began to switch notebooks as my lesson began.

Wonho and I met not too long ago, in a hole in the wall club. He seemed sweet & was too flirty for me to not notice despite how under the influence I apparently was, as that was enough for me to overlook everything and bring him back to my place within 4 hours.  
Initially, I avoided him like the plague, embarrassment forcing me to not pick up his calls or respond to his messages but it was hard to do so when I would run into him almost everyday on campus.

So we began to talk, going for coffee dates and just regular dates & part of me wanted to believe I was in this just for the fun, but I knew very very deep down that it was way more than that. I just had yet to find it in me to actually allow myself to think it and to even say it out loud.

Wonho never said it either, but he frankly didn’t need to; his actions spoke louder than anything either of us could say in this situation. Whilst I was reserved and quiet about potentially liking him him, he would happily show it to anybody and everybody he could find. He was long gone from the closet, and I was still there, lamely backed into it by inexplicable emotions.

***

“Kihyun?”

I was torn from my thoughts, the lesson seeming to have come to an end as students filed out of the hall. I looked up, a freshman smiling back at me. I tried to return it, the gesture more of a grimace than a smile. “Yeah?”

“I’m here for the tutoring, in physiology? I’m Hyunsoo.” He said, preparing to sit.

“Oh, of course. Get your stuff ready, I just need to send a text.” I said, reaching for my phone.

[kihyun, 12:07]  
raincheck?? the person I’m tutoring just showed up

[wonho, 12:09]  
ahh I thought so, but it’s okay

[kihyun, 12:09]  
I’m sorry :(

[wonho, 12:16]  
don’t stress. also open the door, and enjoy x

I scrunched up my eyebrows, standing up from my seat and walking to the back of the room, opening the door to a delivery man. “I have some fried chicken delivery for Yoo Kihyun?”

“Oh?” I blinked, eventually taking the bags from him. “Thanks.”

 

“Wow, did you order some food for us?” Hyunsoo’s eyes grew wide.

“I didn’t myself, a..close friend of mine ordered it for me,” I found myself grinning. “show me what you need help with, and we can eat and work through it.”

***

He’ll stop. He has to stop at some point, I tried and tried to tell myself as I powered through a caffeine-driven anxiety-induced crash revision session at 2AM. Apparently, this was also the chosen time to be awake by my dear neighbour Hyungwon, who’s groans and etc. were heard all too well through the paper thin wall dividing our houses.

I tried to retaliate with music, but only got some harsh knocks on the wall from the house next door, and tried to blast music via my earphones, but curiosity got the best of me and it really wasn’t long until I ditched the books and highlighted notes and was grabbing my jacket and my keys.

A thud caused me to stop as I put my shoes on, Hyungwon’s house falling completely silent. I furrowed my eyebrows, tying my laces just slightly faster before I made it out of the door, curiosity quickly becoming concern, but you didn’t hear it from me.

His door was partially open, a dim rectangle of light from his living room shining into the corridor. “Hyungwon?” I said softly, from behind the door, greeted with nothing but heavy breaths. “Jesus, please don’t do it with the door open.”

“Kihyun,” His voice was unexpectedly serious. “come inside, please.”

I pushed the door little by little, mentally pep-talking myself for any scenario I could encounter, but never preparing myself for the man with his eyes wide open, laying on Hyungwon’s rug with his head in a pool of blood. Above him stood the aforementioned, an indecipherable expression on his face.

“So, aren’t you going to help me?”


	2. Blood On the Carpet

I sighed, for the hundredth time in a space of 20 minutes. “Hi, may I help?”

“Yes you can,” I looked up, a smug Hyungwon staring back at me, unloading his groceries. Immediately, I couldn’t help but roll my eyes. 

“Fancy seeing you here. Tired of living off steam and the food the kind ladies downstairs give you because you look slightly above average?” I smiled sweetly. “Emphasis on slightly.”

“These aren’t mine, I’m just doing Shownu a favour,” he rolled his eyes, eventually crossing his arms as he watched me scan the items on the belt. “and I am not slightly average. In fact, if there is some kind of bar to be set in terms of looks, I am the bar & I’m high as shit. Don’t compare me to any less.” 

“Ah, so for Hyunwoo..” I ignored the final part of his sentence, purely to irritate him. “knew you couldn’t afford all of this yourself.”

“Bitch, shut the fuck up and pack my groceries, damn.” He hissed. 

I giggled, having far too much fun with getting on the bad side of someone who usually lacked any emotion that wasn’t contentment & unbotheredness - if that was even a word. “I’m sorry, Sir, but words like so directed to our staff are not tolerated. I’m afraid I’m gonna have to call the security.”

“Yoo Kihyun, I swear, you hamster-built-“

I began to lift the telephone beside the cashier. “Hello? Can I have security to till-“

“Kihyun!” He practically yelled, earning the attention of other shoppers nearby. I grinned, satisfied, and put the phone down. “What is wrong with you, you sadistic fuck.”

“Nothing, it’s just interesting to watch different emotions on you; put this behind you,” I handed him the ‘closed’ separator to put behind his food. “why couldn’t Hyunwoo come shop himself?”

“He’s sick, unexpectedly. And I, being the great friend I am, stepped up to get him some food before he loses it and starts eating his plants or something.”

“Why do you say that as if it’s happened before?”

He didn’t respond. 

“Anyway,” I shook my head, reading out the total price of the shop and waiting as he paid. “you doing anything apart from getting him food?”

“I’m expecting someone at home; and not in the way you think, but speaking of that,” Hyungwon smirked. “where has he been lately? Don’t tell me you broke up? Even seeing him makes my days better.”

“We’re not even together.” I scoffed. 

“Yeah, well what I hear says otherwise. Bring him over sometime, to my house, then you can lea-“

“I will actually call security on you now go, the faster you finish packing your bags the sooner I can clock out and go home.” I raised my hand at him, clicking my tongue as he giggled, quickly taking his bags before yelling something behind him. I turned off the light of the cashier, and made my way back to the staff room as quickly as possible before anybody could stop me to do some extra few minutes, sauntering out of the supermarket door at exactly 22:15, as expected. 

Contrary to popular belief, finding some form of income whilst being a student is practically impossible - between looming deadlines and tough shifts making a good job as rare as seeing Hyungwon our past 10pm.  
So when I found my job at some supermarket near our apartments, I didn’t expect to stay there longer than 3 months, but now, three years had passed and I had just bent them enough that my shifts worked nicely with school and lacking social life. Like every other shift, I stopped at a convenience store near home to pick up some form of dessert and continued on my way, taking the next hour to eat and change into something more comfortable as I kickstarted another crash revision session for the night. 

As I prepared the first of many mugs of coffee, I heard Hyungwon’s misleading, heavy footsteps across the corridor and the sound of his voice, the walls blurring out anything he said. Given by the softer pair of footsteps and the voice responding to him, he wasn’t alone. I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion before continuing to take my notes, my phone buzzing not long after. 

[wonho, 23:35]  
hey, how’s studying going? 

[kihyun, 23:37]  
not terrible, literally just settled down to start. how are you? 

[wonho, 23:37]  
tired really

[kihyun, 23:39]  
how come? what did you do today?

[wonho, 23:41]  
oh just running errands. don’t worry about me 

[wonho, 23:41]  
I miss you

[kihyun, 23:42]  
I want to see you too :( you can come over if you want. I could deal with some company

[wonho, 23:45]  
I wish I could, I’m still tied down doing something babe

[kihyun, 23:45]  
At 11:55?

[wonho, 23:46]  
don’t ask lol

[wonho, 23:46]  
I’ll let you focus for now, message me whenever you feel like it baby

[kihyun, 23:47]  
Okay xx

And from that moment I put on metaphorical blinkers, all of my attention and focus turned to my work as I churned out the final drops of energy I had left in me into revision, until I inevitably and idiotically fell asleep over my notes, waking up hours later to the sound of shouting next door. 

“Are you serious?” I muttered to myself, hauling my body from the bed to the wall to bang on it, in hopes Hyungwon would stop speaking as if the person with him is across a football pitch at 2am. There was a silence not long after, and then more shouting. 

I shook my head, returning to bed and trying my best to focus but it seemed like both parties now decided to scream at each other, pushing me to my breaking point. Annoyed, I slipped back out of bed into some shoes, momentarily stopping at the sound of a loud but dull thud coming from next door. I wasn’t sure which one, but either curiosity or concern caused me to move faster, walking into the corridor. 

At the very end, a rectangle of light from inside could be seen on the ground, Hyungwon’s door partially open. “Hyungwon. It’s 2am, stop screaming.”

There was no response. Only heavy breaths. “Okay, I hope nothing weird is happening in there.”

For moments, I held my breath, hearing nothing but heavy, exasperated breaths. I furrowed my eyebrows, knocking on the door. “Hey, you okay? I hope that gasping and grunting is you repeatedly kneeling to pray to our good Lord!”

“Kihyun?” He said in a strange, desperate tone. “Kihyun, please help me.”

I pushed open the door, greeted with the sight of Hyungwon kneeling indeed, only he kneeled over the body of a man with his head in a pool of blood, eyes open and lifeless. I clutched the doorframe to stop myself from falling. Hyungwon wiped his forehead, frantically pumping on his chest with both hands. 

“What on-“

“Don’t ask questions, just help me!”

“Do you realise how shady that sounds?! And you’re crazy if you think I’m gonna touch that de-“

“Yell it out to the world, Kihyun! Why don’t you!” He shouted. “We has an argument and started fighting; I fought him off and he suddenly fell, hit his head and died. Okay? We clear now.”

“Why were you fighting?”

“Does it look like that matters?!” Hyungwon cackled manically. “Just get in here and help me.”

“You’re fucking crazy if you think I’m going in there.”

“You best get your ass in here, Yoo Kihyun.”

I shook my head. “No, goodnight. I’ll see you tomorrow. Maybe this is a fever dream; why are you walking-“  
His hand landed on my shoulder. “oh, fuck you.”

“Now come here and help me decide what the fuck to do.” He sighed. I slowly tiptoed into his apartment, shivering as I met eyes with the corpse laying before us. “do I-“

“Don’t touch him further, apart from-“ I leaned down, closing his eyes. Immediately, I bounced back, his skin still warm. “Jesus Christ, what have you done? When I told you to find something to do I didn’t mean murder.”

“You done messed up, man.” 

Our heads snapped to the door, a third voice now present. It belonged to Son Hyunwoo, who lived opposite Hyungwon.  
Unlike me, he just crossed his arms and looked to Hyungwon with a disapproving look. 

“How in the hell?”

“Both of you are literally screaming; if I’d murdered someone I would at least try to keep quiet. In consideration to my neighbours, at least.” He shook his head. 

“Okay, okay, come in and close the door.” Hyungwon said. 

“What?! The less people know, the better.” I protested. 

“Who’s he gonna tell? His plants?” 

“I have friends,” Hyunwoo mumbled. “plus talking to plants is good for them.”

“There’s your answer.” “Fine, we’ll need you anyway,” I clapped my hands together. “you two move the body onto the rug. I’ll go call Wonho, he’ll know what to do.”

“Who? The cute blonde with blue tips that has been going in and out of not just your apartment?” Hyungwon asked, arching an eyebrow. 

I turned away, my face burning. “Yes, and what is that supposed to mean?”

“You tell me, Mr-“ he proceeded to make a series of suggestive gasps and moans, Hyunwoo laughing behind me. 

“Stop it before my fingers slip and call the police instead,” I hissed. “move the body.”

“Damn, he’s a switch I think.” Hyunwoo said.

I shook my head. “I’m going to get my phone.”

Hyungwon giggled. “Go on, sub.”

“You’re next.” I glared, slipping out of the apartment.


	3. Re-decorating

“Hey,” I felt Wonho’s hand land on my shoulder, pulling me out of my daze and back into the deserted hallway I was sat at. “I got your message, is everything okay

“Did I wake you up?”

He chuckled sweetly, kneeling to my level to press a kiss to my forehead. “I wasn’t sleeping, and even if I was, if you need my help, I’ll come right away.”

“Ah, okay.” I breathed. 

“Kihyun, you’re scaring me. Your eyes are literally glazed over - what happened?” He asked gently. 

“Its done- oh, hello,” Hyungwon peered into the corridor. “might wanna come inside for this one.”

“Is he-“

“Come inside.” I said softly, taking his hand in mine once up. Me in their right mind would be losing it, stood before Wonho in my lame Gudetama pyjamas in a literal state of shock at 3am in the morning. Time during which I should be sleeping in order to wake up in roughly 4 hours.  
Yet here I was, dragging a successful hook up into an active crime scene caused by my messy neighbour, with my other neighbour as a witness and now accomplice.

“Is everything alright, why is Kihyun like this?” Wonho asked clueless, Hyungwon staring back emotionlessly, letting Wonho’s wandering eyes join the dots together by themselves. I turned my head just slightly, watching as he looked around the living room, before inevitably landing on the questionable stain on the rug. 

“I sure want to hope that is some tomato sauce you spilled and left to dry for a little bit,” Wonho laughed, which eventually dulled to a chuckle as reality set in. “it isn’t tomato sauce, is it?”

“Pretty and relatively smart; our child has hit the jackpot.” Hyungwon looked back at Hyunwoo.   
He nodded almost immediately, smiling. “Kihyun, my guy, you’ve pulled.” 

Wonho looked to me. “Are they just choosing to ignore the big fat fucking blood stain on the rug? Or am I colour blind and that’s just a pee stain?”

“No, your eyes are perfectly fine.” I exhaled. 

“Who’s blood is that? Because there is no way they’re alive if they lost...that much blood...you fuckin-“ he brought his hands to his face, proceeding to point at Hyungwon. “it was you, wasn’t it?”

“I didn’t do it on purpose, I just pushed him and he like, stumbled, then stopped and fell, hitting my coffee table,” he responded. “I didn’t directly push him down.”

“Where’s the body?”

“Bathroom.” I said. 

“And how do you tie into this?” Wonho crossed his arms. 

“I don’t fucking know, take it by the giant bloody handprint on my arm,” I snapped back. “I called you here to help me, not judge us.”

“Let me see.”

“You want to see him? Well, follow me.” Hyunwoo arched an eyebrow, but led us to the bathroom nonetheless, the body now covered by the drawn shower curtain. “He doesn’t look too gory, but give it some hours and rigor mortis will make him his bitch, although his blood - or what is left of it - has started to collect because of gravi-“

“Hush, I don’t need all of-“ Wonho’s words died in his mouth after he pulled the curtain. I turned away, feeling sick to my stomach by just being stood so close to a corpse. Now I faced Hyungwon, who seemed a little bit more concerned. “Tall one. You did this, right?”

“Not direc-“

“You did this, right?” He repeated through gritted teeth, in a voice so cold I had to turn to look at his face. For the first time, Wonho wasn’t smiling - in fact he was the very oposite, his jaw clenched and his eyes narrowed as he took heavy breaths. 

“I mean, I guess I did, yeah-“

Before Hyungwon could even finish the word, Wonho had turned around, landing a hard punch on his cheek. Hyungwon immediately (and lamely) crumbled to the floor, and I rushed to help him up as Hyunwoo held Wonho back. 

“Jesus, was that needed?!” Hyungwon practically yelled, touching a finger to his bleeding lip. I looked back to Wonho in disbelief.

“He’s right - what the hell?” I frowned.

“That’s my gang member you killed!” Wonho yelled back, livid.

A heavy silence hung in the bathroom, now weighed down by more than just the dead body 2ft from us all. I blinked a couple of times, hoping it was just hysteria making up sounds, whole sentences, even. What he said eventually sunk in, and he sighed. 

“Did you just say gang?” Hyunwoo furrowed his brows, and that’s when I knew it had all really gone to shit - Hyunwoo had a facial expression that wasn’t mild contentment or slight disappointment.   
Wonho, on the other hand, had calmed down massively, looking a whole lot smaller and vulnerable than he did before. 

“You’re in a gang?” I asked quietly. 

“We all have our secrets, Ki. This is one of mine.” He said. “Sewoon was a member of my gang.” 

“And you didn’t think to tell me this?” I wheezed out.

“I don’t know, Kihyun, between meeting you and being neck deep in you, I don’t quite think there was an appropriate moment to say that I was in a gang while I was breaking your back in-“

“So you are a sub!” Hyungwon gasped amusedly. 

“I’m telling you, I will kill you next,” I hissed. “we can deal with this later. We have to deal with him. Does he have a family?”

“A mother, but she won’t care. But Kihyun is right, we have to get moving before it’s light and people start asking questions - because for Kihyun’s sake, I won’t tell the rest that you killed Sewoon.” Wonho hissed. 

“I mean, go for it. I don’t like him that much.”

“I hope you die a slow death.” Hyungwon shook his head at me. 

“If it’s up to you he will.” Hyunwoo commented. 

“Okay, can you help me move him back to the living room? We need to wrap him up in that hideous rug of yours before we can move him. You, tall one, help Kihyun pack a bag, then pack one for yourself and your friend here. We leave in 15 minutes.”

“Where are we off to?” Hyungwon asked. 

“Jail, if you don’t hurry,” Wonho grinned sweetly, before turning back around. “a friend’s house. I’ll drop him a message so he knows. Now hurry up.”

***

Had someone told me that, in a week - no, in a day, that I would be sat in the back seat of Wonho’s car with Hyungwon after losing a heated Rock Paper Scissors game to Hyunwoo, with a dead body wrapped in a rug in the boot, I would have most likely asked if you were okay. 

Yet that was the reality, and I had to consistently distract myself from it to not have a panic attack in the car. Accidentally, I met eyes with Wonho in the mirror. “Kihyun.”

“Yeah?”

“Relax. I promise you that you’ll be okay,” he said. “do you trust me?”

“I do.”

“Then don’t worry.” He grinned, with such conviction and normalcy that I almost copied him too.   
Hyungwon poked his head from behind his seat, reaching for Wonho’s arm as we neared a red light. “Whoa. Amazing.”

“Thanks, I guess.”

“What did your parents feed you? Whey protein?” He commented quietly and I immediately slapped his leg. “What? It’s impossible that he’s like that just from working out. Plus, I want to know how he didn’t break my jaw with such muscles.”

“I contained myself a bit because any harder and you would have literally snapped in half, but yes I worked out,” he shook his head, nodding to Hyunwoo. “you work out too?”

“Just lift,” he smiled innocently. “I have to move my plants a lot.”

“There is no way you got muscle from lifting plants. Unless you’re growing an oak tree in your flat.” 

I sighed, leaning back my head as the three engaged in some dumb conversation, trying my best to ignore the fact that the chances of us all going to jail if police decided to pull us over were practically 100%.   
And that was when the car swerved off the main road, down a country lane. Wonho giggled. “Sorry, I forget I’m not alone sometimes.”

“This is why I don’t get in a car with you. Half of my organs have now shifted to the right.” 

“I bet that isn’t the first time he rearranged your guts, huh?” Hyungwon mumbled. Hyunwoo whistled, egging him on.

“I swear, I will murder you.” I hissed, as we reached a marble fountain that was placed in front of a huge mansion. My jaw immediately hit the ground. 

“Yoo Kihyun,” Hyungwon elbowed me with a grin. “your man is the gift that keeps on giving.”

“He technically isn-“

“And this isn’t my house; I mean, it technically is, but it isn’t just mine,” Wonho replied. “I need some opinions on what to do about this mess. Hyunwoo, right? Help me with Sewoon again, please.”

Led by Wonho, Hyunwoo and the rolled up corpse, we made our way up a staircase leading to the vast front door, Wonho pausing to key in a couple of numbers before it slowly opened to a luxurious hallway. “Through here,” Wonho grunted, taking the first doorway on the left; a living room which could probably fit all three of our apartments inside it.

As if he’d done the most (which he has), Hyungwon collapsed into the sofa, proceeding to lay down. “I could get used to this. Is there a certain membership fee for that gang of yours?”

“You have to shoot your parents,” Wonho deadpanned, and I produced something between a gasp & a squeal. “kidding! But they’d prefer it if you shot at least someone.”

“Is this a trap house?” I questioned. 

“Of course not; Changkyun’s not around.” Wonho replied, and as he said so, a person rounded the corner - a boy with short black hair, glasses and a sparkly eyebrow piercing. He eyed all three of us before greeting us with a puff of whatever the hell he was smoking, walking around me to sit down. 

“Now its a trap house,” He eventually said. “I didn’t know we had guests, I would have rolled you all some.”

“No thank you,” I smiled awkwardly. “I’m Kihyun.”

“Oh, I know, but nice to meet you,” I stole a panicked glance at Wonho, who returned it to me. “and you two?”

“Hyungwon, and that’s Hyunwoo.” Changkyun nodded in response. 

“Did you buy a new rug?”

“Yeah,” Hyungwon said. “came with a complementary corpse.” 

“I want some of whatever you’re on.” Changkyun cackled. “but um, hyung. If I was you I would move...that away before Jooheon catches wind of it.”

“That’s why I brought him here, I don’t know what I could do without incriminating Kihyun.”

Hyunwoo scoffed. 

“Y’all too.” Wonho added quickly. Meanwhile this, Changkyun looked between the three of us. I squirmed under his gaze, setting my own gaze on anything that wasn’t him. 

“So the three of you managed to kill a gang member huh?” 

“Hyungwon, actually.” I corrected. 

“I’m telling you, I didn’t; yeah I pushed him but he stumbled and even pushed me again before he fell and hit his head.” He replied from the sofa, not an ounce of guilt in his voice as he only sunk further into the leather with a sigh. I rubbed my eyes, hoping this was just a bad fever dream.

“Ooh, re-decorating?” Another voice was heard, this time from a boy with long-ish dark hair and glasses. He looked at us all curiously before flashing a friendly dimpled smile. “Well, since you didn’t bother to tell us you were finally getting a new rug, let me have a look at it.”

Wonho stuttered. “Jooheon I-“

Naively, he kicked the rug and it came apart, rolling open to reveal Sewoon, who’d seen better days. I looked from his lifeless body to Jooheon, who lost any colour in his face.   
That was when, in a blink of an eye he swung his arm around and behind him, pulling out a Glock & shooting 3 shots into the high ceiling, any hint of friendliness now vanished. I covered my ears, squatting down behind an armchair. 

“Tell me why the fuck you brought a dead body into my house before I need to find you your own rug to wrap you up in!” He shrieked. 

“It’s Sewoon! Didn’t you notice? I brought him here because a friend of Kihyun’s killed him and I don’t know what to do without throwing them in jail!” Wonho immediately yelled back, both hands in the air.

“Yes, I realised as I was shooting,” Jooheon responded quieter, stepping over Sewoon to sit beside Hyunwoo. “I hated him, he always ate my snacks. Thanks.”

“Do you always shoot the ceiling when threatened?” Hyunwoo asked, shaking slightly. 

“Well, the person is preferred. But yeah, when I feel attacked.” He smiled innocently. 

“You must get surprised a lot; this ceiling could pass as a colander.” Hyungwon muttered. 

“Hyungwon,” I hissed. “he’s armed. Don’t think your banter is appropriate right now.”

“Oh, no, it’s okay. I won’t shoot you; I’d have to clean up and Minhyuk cleaned today so I would have my ass handed to me if I made a mess,” he replied. “I’m Jooheon, and you guys are? Apart from murderers, that is.”

“Hyungwon.”

“Hyunwoo.”

“Kihyun.”

“Oh, we know,” He smirked. “definitely not what I expected you to look like. I expected someone who was described as so angry to at least have their height to back them up. But you have nothing.”

“Gee, thanks. Says the gang member.” I blinked. 

“With a PhD and a licence to practice, bitch.”

I bit the inside of my cheek. 

“Drag him, I’m living”. Hyungwon laughed. 

“Some of us aren’t.” Changkyun deadpanned soon after.

And then, a third person walked into the room. “I sure hope that is just a metaphor and not - oh my God.”

This guy was tall and lean, and frankly, very handsome, his dirty blonde hair falling into his eyes as he brought his hands to his lips in shock.  
The rest of us stared him down, as if his reaction was anything but normal; or that was at least until he stumbled sideways, coming dangerously close to collapsing - at that point, Jooheon practically flew over Hyunwoo to hold on to him. 

“Tell me, why there is a dead body in our living room?” He said weakly, proceeding to cower into Jooheon’s arms. I wasn’t so sure why, but the involuntary tenderness and intimacy of the action caused only my cheeks to flush red. I looked away. “Did you kill Sewoon? After I told you to give him a chance? After I told you I would store your snacks somewhere else? You killed someone over food, Lee Jooheon?!”

Whilst Jooheon stuttered, Changkyun stepped in for assistance. “Tall one did. And I would.”

“Technically-“

“Enough with the technicality; apparently Sunwoo passed out and hit his head. Jooheon, could you perform an autopsy on him?”

“What do you plan on doing with him afterwards?” He asked. “If it’s anything apart from disposing of the body, I can’t. It will be too bizarre for a corpse to show up with autopsy marks. If anything, if you’re caught out for this, it would make your sentence even longer and worse.”

The words made me look at Wonho in a panic, who immediately shook his head. “That won’t happen. We’ve done this before.”

“You have?” I practically screamed.

“You didn’t tell him?” Minhyuk blinked. 

“Clearly not. Oh, today is the gift that keeps on giving.” I heard Hyungwon say, but I was too focused on trying to read Wonho’s facial expression. 

“Okay, let’s not start to meddle in my personal life, okay? Now, go grab your stuff, Sunwoo included, we’re making a little trip.”

“I’m dying of excitement.” Hyunwoo said innocently. 

Jooheon snorted. “One of us already has.”

“May I ask where we’re off to?” I crossed my arms. 

“Oh,” Wonho smiled nonchalantly. “the hospital.”


	4. Special Delivery

“We’re all going to jail!” Nobody else reacted, simply watching with curious and confused expressions my sudden outburst, which echoed loudly in the open night air. I caught the corner of Changkyun’s mouth twitching from the corner of my eye, before he turned his head to blow smoke. “Jesus, I have never regretted being a good person more than I have today. I should have left you and your dead body ordeal and stayed in my house.”

“Well, it’s done now,” Hyungwon shrugged, still irritatingly unbothered. “don’t cry over it now. Can’t be changed.”

“Okay, okay, nobody’s going to jail,” Wonho finally intercepted, having finished moving Sewoon’s body to the back of a pick-up truck. “just stick to the plan. I beg.”

“We’re sneaking a body into the morgue; in what world does this plan sound remotely foolproof? Think cameras, locked doors and oh yeah, other people!”

“This is exactly why you’re not doing anything, just sit in the car and relax for a minute, bro.” Minhyuk shook his head, playing a game on his phone. 

“And leave the rest of you-“

“It’s probably best, Ki,” Wonho gently touched the back of my neck. “I just have to open some doors and I’ll be right back to sit with you. Then we can go far away from here, but not too far. You have class tomorrow.”

I cracked a small smile. “Fine, now get off me with your dead body hands.”  
“Look at you, never knew you had a soft spot for someone.” Hyunwoo grinned.  
Hyungwon chuckled. “Never knew he was even soft.”

“I think this is just too much,” the six of us turned at the echo of Jooheon’s voice, who from a distance was just a colourful blob, slowly gaining shape as he walked closer, dressed in paramedic uniform. I blinked rapidly, trying to erase any memory of the highly suggestive sound that came from Minhyuk’s soul (which I probably wasn’t meant to even hear in the first place). “why are you looking at me like that?”

“You look good,” He responded casually, making the former smile.  
“Are we ready to leave? Any longer and myself and your main point of entry into the hospital right there might not make it out, if you know what I mean.” Hyungwon asked, looking at the two with a slightly gross expression. 

 

“Wait a second. I’m driving, and I’m guessing Hyunwoo is coming at the front. There’s 3 seats at the back – ‘fraid two of you are gonna have to go with Sewoon.”

“We’ll go,” Minhyuk’s hand slowly raised, the other arm now around Jooheon, who gave him a questionable (and frankly frightened) look. “you know, one last ride with the homie. Give us a blanket and we’ll be okay.”

“Crackheads. I’m surrounded by crackheads.” I sighed, smoothing down the goosebumps that had formed in those short seconds.

“I..okay. Sure. That was simple,” Wonho nodded. “let’s go, in that case.”

As if the world had come to a standstill apart from the other six present, I watched as they packed into their respective seats, all but one. Quickly, I peered behind me, Changkyun waiting. “After you.”

“I-“

“Relax. You’re in good hands,” his voice suddenly became more gentle. “go on.”

I turned back around, hoping the darkness surrounding us at the front of the mansion would conceal the way my face had suddenly set alight. He coolly slid into the seat next to me, and Wonho eventually turned out of the driveway and back onto the main roads.  
Outside, the sky was already losing its deep indigo colour, the stars fading fast as the sun threatened to rise.  
At this, Wonho sighed, but offered me a reassuring wink through the mirror nonetheless.

“Okay, guys. All I ask from you is to stick to the plan. If in doubt, just follow what I say, and I beg you, do not put yourselves at risk.”  
“that’s a first for us.” Changkyun mused.  
“Any questions?”

“I have a question,” Hyunwoo’s hand shot up. Wonho nodded. “what’s the plan?”

“You won’t have much to do for now. But I have contacts at the hospital; because Jooheon is the only one here who can actually pass as a doctor if put on the spot, he’s going to become a paramedic along with one of our friends who works at the hospital. We’re gonna meet them in an open field and quickly put Sewoon’s body in there so they can leave, as the ambulances can be located. After that, we just follow behind them to the hospital, pray that everything goes smoothly with Jooheon and once he’s out, we leave and go home and pretend like tonight never happened. Got it, for the second time? In short you just have to carry the body. Changkyun’s gonna tamper with the cameras so any footage of us is deleted, and Minhyuk and potentially you,” he pointed to Hyungwon. “are gonna serve as a distraction if we need any. That’s it.”

“Noted.” I said, my voice sounding more strangled than usual as we arrived at a large field, a small lake running through it.  
Despite momentarily distracted, I was brought back down by Wonho’s hand landing on my thigh, eyes squared on my own. My throat dried out. 

“We’ll be okay. Just stay here with Kyun,” he said. “the rest of you come on out. The longer he’s been dead, the heavier he seems to feel. Give Hyunwoo a hand for now.”

My eyes dropped beside me, Changkyun typing furiously into his laptop. “He’s coming.”

“Let’s go.” Wonho announced, the rest of them following him out of the car. Shortly after, an ambulance with its headlights dipped pulled over just beside us.  
From it stepped out a tall man with dark hair. He gave me a curious look before offering me a slightly dimpled smile.

“Honestly, I can’t thank you enough for this, Namjoon,” Wonho shook his hand. “it means loads.”

“No worries. Always good fun to partake in your shenanigans again, although it seems like this one has a different motive,” he waved to me briefly. “ready to go?”

“Let’s roll,” Jooheon said, climbing into the passenger seat of the ambulance after a kiss on the cheek from Minhyuk. “you owe me big time.”

I nodded, looking down. “Woah - oh my, no” he laughed. “I was joking, relax. You’re alright.”

“Great, let’s go.” Wonho said, the rest of them piling into the car.  
***

“Okay, can you hear me?” 

“Yes, Sir,” Wonho’s voice echoed from Changkyun’s watch. “I’ll keep you updated. We’re inside now.”

“Cameras?”

“Footage from the outdoor cameras will stop being recorded..now,” He pressed a key on his laptop, then closed it proudly. “done. Go ham, my good friend.”

There was a slight alteration to the plans; Wonho and Hyunwoo went inside with Jooheon, and Minhyuk and Hyugwon disappeared to grab snacks, leaving Changkyun and I in the car. 

“What do you study?” I was pulled out of my thoughts by the aforementioned, who’d angled himself towards me. 

“Oh, me? I do Biology at Yonsei.”

“Wow, smart,” He smiled. “I’m in Korea Uni.”

“Finally, someone who’s rightfully in university for their age. It’s a little intimidating that Jooheon’s so far ahead when I’m still getting through a simple course.”

He chuckled, “I’m doing my masters,” and his laughter only increased with my defeated sigh. “relax. It’s not a race. I’m sure you’ll do well.”

“Thanks.” I grinned to him.

“Changkyun, focus,” Wonho snapped from the watch. “um, can you see where we are on the laptop?”

“I can’t keep track of you that far. It just says you’re in the hospital.”

“We’re here.” Jooheon was suddenly heard, followed by a series of grunts. I glanced briefly at Changkyun, who blinked.  
“Minhyuk would be living if he was here.”  
“Oh, I am,” The window to the back of the pick-up truck suddenly opened, Minhyuk casually eating crisps with a smile that spoke more than a thousand words. I shivered. “what the hell are you doing, babes?”

“The doors to the morgue are locked, we’re stuck.” Jooheon said.

“What do you mean stuck?!” I screamed.

“I don’t know, my guy; the door opened, then closed and now it won’t open again! Get me out before one of these bodies comes to life and I get killed,” he whined. “please hurry, it’s really fucking cold.”

“Okay,” Changkyun closed his laptop. “Minhyuk, Hyungwon, you’re up. Kihyun, come into the hospital with me-“

“No! The tall one won’t be panicked enough,” he gripped my wrist, having nearly swung the car door off its hinges as he opened it. “take the tall one, you’re up.”

“N-“

“Minhyuk, I swear-“

Before anybody could stop him, he’d already hauled me out of the car and sprinted to the front of the A&E doors. “This is-“

“Listen to me,” his usually bubbliness died right there, and I was lost for words. “you have about 10 minutes before I wake up so make it count. I want to make sure the ass beating I’m gonna get from Jooheon for doing this at least counted for something.”

“What are you going to-“ as I spoke,he squatted down, head between his knees for a few seconds before he shot up & blew on his thumb with a wink.

“Oh? It doesn’t work anymore. I guess...” his words trailed as his eyes began to roll, and he eventually hit the ground, out cold.

I immediately screamed, before stopping - this is probably what he was trying to do. I started to scream louder, flailing my arms for attention. “Help! My friend has passed out!”

A commotion eventually was created around me, and I watched out of the corner of my eye as Changkyun & Hyungwon snuck in via a back door.  
But the 10 minutes Minhyuk estimated ended up being just over 6, the boy sitting back up with a dramatic gasp shortly after. “I’ve been reborn!”

“He’s cured!” I howled dramatically as I helped him to his feet, much to the protests of everybody else. “Thanks so much, we couldn’t do this without all of you.”

“Ki! Come on!” Wonho yelled as he left through the same door he’d gone through, Jooheon and Hyunwoo right behind him. I began to drag Minhyuk, helping him into the back of the pick-up truck once again before jumping inside, and we hurriedly turned out of the parking lot.

The moment we arrived back at the mansion, everybody erupted into laughter.

“I can’t believe you pulled it off,” Hyungwon chuckled. “I had my doubts, but you did it. I owe you all big time.”

“You’re right, but don’t worry,” Jooheon grinned. “you’re good.”

“Did you guys hear when Kihyun started screaming and moving his arms around? I thought something had genuinely happened as we were going inside.” Changkyun laughed.

“You did well.” Wonho turned to me, and all I could do was smile.

“If I stay with you guys any longer, I might not make it through to the end of my degree.” I shook my head, causing them to laugh harder. 

“Oh, shush. You’ll be fine, you kind of proved yourself today,” Minhyuk offered me two thumbs up, before turning to Jooheon, whom he’d been laying on. “and so did you, I’m surprised you didn’t like die surrounded by all those dead bodies.”

“He’d be in the right place if he did.” Changkyun muttered amusedly.

Jooheon, on the other hand, smiled uneasily. “I think part of me died and wept to hell there. I don’t remember.”

“I’m proud of you regardless,” grinned Minhyuk before leaning down and kissing him.  
As opposed to everybody present (who just started screaming and throwing stuff at them) I blushed furiously.

Wonho turned to me. “I think I deserve a little something too. And not just a pat on the back, please.”

“Can we go somewhere else?” I asked quietly, and he immediately nodded, leading me out to the kitchen.

“Is everything- oh,” he was silenced by how I quickly jumped into his arms, and produced a quiet chuckle, leaning his head on mine. “you’re welcome, Ki.”

“I’m sorry I dragged you into all of this.”

“Please, I think now you know that I’m competent enough to deal with stuff like this,” he said. “and you can see why I always disappear when we’re together. I have another three babies to look after.” 

“I don’t blame you,” I smiled. “I just thought you were losing interest in me.”

“God, no, Kihyun. How could I ever lose interest in you?” he nuzzled into the side of my head. “I like you too much to lose interest. But, if you thought I was, how come you didn’t end things? Or bring it up?”

I sighed, taking his hands and playing with his fingers for a few seconds as I found the words to say. “Because...I guess I enjoyed your company and attention, and I didn’t really care if you weren’t fully into me, because even the slight attention you gave me was enough for me. It was something, at least.” 

“Listen, much like today, I will always be there for you, okay?” Wonho turned my face, our eyes meeting under the dim lights of the kitchen, before he gently kissed my lips. “And I can always be there for you, if you let me. I’m not saying let’s be Jooheon and Minhyuk; let’s just not have to be away from all eyes for me to be able to kiss you.” 

I dropped my gaze to the ground, hoping this silence wouldn’t give him the wrong idea. “Can we go to bed? I’m exhausted, and I have class tomorrow.”

He planted a final kiss on my forehead, “Sounds like a solid plan.”

***  
I woke up thinking the last 12 hours had been a dream; and then I saw the huge, room tinted blue by the sun filtering through the curtains, the door to an en suite & Wonho’s bare back as he slept peacefully beside me, and the first wave of nausea hit.  
Silently, I sprinted into the pristine bathroom and threw up until my body had nothing else to give, then proceeded to search around for a spare toothbrush and brushed my teeth. Wonho was still asleep when I came to change from his t-shirt to a proper outfit and showed no signs of waking up, even when I pressed a kiss to his cheek as I left the room. 

I was about to make a stealthy escape when I heard the TV in the living room, Minhyuk sat on the sofa with a bowl of cereal and a mug of tea. “Good morning,” he chirped. “tea?”

“Thanks,” I smiled, taking the mug from his hands and sipping. “glad I could see you before I left.” 

“Me…too.” His voice trailed off, eyes focused on the TV.

From nowhere came a photo of Sewoon, and then another of our apartment building. I froze. “…pictured above is Kim Sewoon, who was pronounced missing last night around 10pm. His car was last seen parked at the building pictured, and the last known footage of him was inside said building, with resident Chae Hyungwon.” 

“Kihyun.”

“Yes?”

“Please tell me your doors are locked.”

“Upon police investigation, Mr Chae’s apartment was found unlocked, with blood stains on the carpet and bathtub. His next door neighbour and potential accomplice, Yoo Kihyun, was also missing from his apartment, with his door also open. Both men are now being searched for by the police, and it is advised to take extra care if you are to come across them, as they may be armed and dangerous.”

Something told me to look behind me, and there stood Changkyun, Jooheon, Hyunwoo, Wonho and Hyungwon, all wearing identical shell-shocked looks on their faces. 

Minhyuk sighed, continuing to eat. “Guess you’ll be staying a bit longer.”


	5. OUT out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello! I’m sorry for being away for so long! I’ve been busy with university, then I went home and ate triple my body weight and had the occasional writer’s block spell. Hence why for the most part this chapter is more of a filler, only with a LOT of foreshadowing and a fun end ;)   
> Enjoy!

A heavy silence hung over the living room; even Minhyuk had stopped drinking his tea, the seven of us sat in shock.

“I suddenly feel a little bit bad he died.” Jooheon mumbled, sadly clutching a bag of Cheetos. I closed my eyes, and in the same second, my the sound of a shrill ringtone echoed. 

“Who is it?” Wonho asked desperately. 

“It’s my Mom,” I stared at the screen. “I have to take it.”

“They’ll trace you here if they know your number.” Changkyun added, still half asleep. 

“I need to - hello?” I held the phone to my ear, my Mother immediately exploding. The others eyed me expectantly, gazes dispersing was I moved the phone from my ear. “MOM- let me explain- no. Everything’s okay. I’m fine. I-yes. It’s a big misunderstanding - hey, do you trust me? Sorry - Listen, I have to go for now but I promise I’m innocent - I promise. Do you believe me? Thank you. I’ll be in touch, but pretend this never - I love you too. Yes, I’ll be safe. Okay, bye.”

And the silence returned soon after, everybody still at a loss for words. I slowly put my phone in my pocket, hands fidgeting awkwardly. Before me, Jooheon was sat leaning against Minhyuk with Changkyun & Hyunwoo, Wonho and Hyungwon standing. I blinked, sinking into the nearest seat as my eyes forced themselves shut to stop tears from spilling out. 

“I’ll hand myself in,” Hyungwon announced, and I immediately opened them. “tell them what happened honestly. They’ll have to believe me. If anything, I did it all myself.” 

“No, you can’t do that. As kind as that is, we all played a part in moving the body from your apartment to here, and from here to the hospital, we’re all accomplices.” Wonho shook his head. 

“And we can’t let you take the fall,” I added. “we’ll figure something out, hit the road together. We’ve brought you all enough trouble.”

“No, we’re helping you.”

“Wonho-“

“I insist. We’ll help make things right, but for the time being, we need to get out of here,” He said softly. “anybody? Any ideas?”

“I think I know a place,” Minhyuk grinned suddenly. “better go pack your things.”

“Holiday!” Hyunwoo exclaimed before leaving the room, whistling. The rest of us exchanged a questionable look, slowly trudging up to our respective rooms.   
I grabbed the few things Hyungwon had previously packed, mind running so fast it all just seemed like a white blur in my head.

“Maybe we should stop and buy some more clothes for you?” Wonho’s voice echoed smoothly from where he sat on the edge of the bed, a couple of duffle bags by his feet. 

“Huh? Oh. It’s okay, I can manage with these for now,” I smiled awkwardly, which he didn’t buy at all. “I’m sorry I dragged you into this. If it wasn’t for me you could go ahead and continue doing your gang stuff.”

“Listen, I don’t know what you think gangs do but bold of you to assume we do anything less chaotic than this,” he stood up, pulling me into a hug I didn’t even have the strength to refuse. In fact it felt nice, to have a voice of positivity when I was dead sure we were all going to wind up in jail. “I promise you that we’ll be okay. But I have to let you know that, this changes everything. You can’t trust anybody, you can’t go back to being how you were before, and your life won’t be the same from now on. I just thought I should let you know.”

“I know,” I mumbled lamely. “I know, but it doesn’t mean it will sink in yet.”

“I’m aware. But it’s good you know at least,” Wonho sighed. “I’ll do anything in my power to protect us all, and make things right.”

All I could really do was nod, the severity of things beginning to finally fall upon me, and thankfully Wonho took that as a sign to hold me tighter. I silently thanked him.

“I’m ever so sorry to ruin the mood but,” Minhyuk’s voice came from the door, Jooheon at his side. Almost immediately, I jumped away from Wonho, trying to busy myself in hopes they didn’t see the hug (all whilst knowing full well that, indeed, they did). “we had to ask. Kihyun, what is your favourite colour?”

“I..don’t know. Black?”

Jooheon mimicked the sound of a buzzer. “Wrong. Try again.”

“In what way is this relevan-“

“It is!” Minhyuk insisted, pulling a gun. I yelped, diving behind Wonho. He smirked. “He hasn’t cocked it.” 

“Give us a colour.”

“I don’t know, like, brown?” Both of them sighed. Minhyuk proceeded to cock the Glock in his hand, and I proceeded to scream.

“I guess you also enjoy reading the yellow pages for fun.”

“Not a regular brown..like..when the sun hits the eyes of someone with brown eyes and they explode into this golden colour and you can see all the other tiny specks. Yeah.” I smiled.

“So like Wonho’s eyes,” Jooheon noted down on a notebook that he suddenly produced. I blinked, bringing my arms up to try and save myself but he didn’t even allow me to speak. “Great! We’re doing a shop run before we get going. Carry on..hugging or whatever.”

I shook my head, entirely defeated as beside me, Wonho grinned. “Sweet.”

“I-“ I was cut off by him pressing a kiss on my temple before leaving the room, the gesture so natural to him that I almost envied how he didn’t see showing emotion as a form of weakness. With a sigh, I sunk back to the ground, continuing to pack my things. 

The atmosphere differed massively to what I expected - the others continued to laugh, cracking jokes to kill time as we all met back in the living room, waiting on Jooheon and Minhyuk to return. Almost as if we weren’t fugitives, and accomplices to...whatever happened just last night.   
I found peace away from the heated game of bridge in the living room, sat in the kitchen with a glass of water. 

“Everything alright?” I was interrupted off by Changkyun, the usual joint in his hand. He noticed my eyes fixed on it, and immediately stubbed it out. “Oh, sorry.”

“No, oh my god it’s your house, it’s okay.” I said quickly, and he shrugged it off, sitting across from me. 

“It’s okay. How are you holding up? The silence is kind of expected from you but Hyungwon was literally sat staring at the ground when I went into the living room but the game kind of brought him back, so I should probably check on you before you shut down too.”

I smiled. “I’m okay. A bit shaken up but I’m okay.”

“You should be. You’re in good hands though,” he looked at his own, admiring his bracelets. “Wonho has, quite the gift at saving people. I guess it’s expected because of his name.”

“I guess. He gives off that aura a bit,” I said. “did he save you too, or something?”

“I guess you could call it that, but that’s for another day. How did you guys meet? Were you looking to join us or?”

“Do I give off a gangster vibe?” I chuckled, and Changkyun couldn’t help but mirror, tiny dimples appearing on either cheek. Nowhere near as prominent as Jooheon’s but still adorable, and tempting to poke during the rare occasions he smiled. “No, we met at a bar, hooked up and well, hooked up again a few more times and we made good friends too. We’re more on the friend level nowadays.”

“I don’t think so, not with how he looks at you.”

“How so?” I asked, head involuntarily leaning to the side. 

“Like you’re the only reason why he should keep moving forward.” 

I blinked, sitting back on my chair. “I don’t mean to overwhelm you,” he said. “but yeah. I don’t blame him, either.”

Before I could even process what he said, Minhyuk came in and greeted us both, leading me upstairs, sitting me down in front of a giant mirror, Hyungwon in the adjacent chair. “What’s up? Look at us bonding and all.”

“What in the good lord’s name are you both doing?”

“We asked your favourite colour but it was too boring so you get a complementary trim! We need to make you as different from what you look like, so I’ll give you some highlights too-“

“What are you talking about?”

“Your hair!” Minhyuk clapped his hands excitedly. “Now, how do you feel about an undercut?”

—————————————————————

I stepped into the living room, eyes fixed on the floor as tiny gasps came from the others. The moment I looked up, I immediately met wonho’s gaze, his jaw practically on the floor. “Jesus, is it that bad?! Well, deal with it, my hair takes a year and 4 business days to grow-“

“No!” He exclaimed. “The very opposite. It looks...great.”

“That translates to ‘you look hot’,” added Jooheon, Minhyuk laying proudly in his arms. “take it as a compliment. You too, Princess Bubblegum.”

Hyungwon emerged from behind me. “I won’t lie, I hated it at first, but the pink hair will now become a beacon of light for us all. Thanks bro.”

“It looks cute. You almost seem harmless,” Hyunwoo smiled. “and your hair looks good, Kihyun. This might be the most sunlight both of your foreheads have ever got.”

“The man said it himself. You’re welcome,” Grinned Minhyuk, Wonho beside him still blushing too hard to say a word. “now, shall we?”

One by one, we filed out of the house, Wonho being the last to leave after locking all seven locks of the still majorly intimidating front door.

“Can the police come into the mansion? I mean, I know they can but is it detectable? Would they know?” I asked nonchalantly. 

“I don’t know, I guess they could if they looked hard enough,” he curved around me towards the woodlands near the parked cars, throwing the keys all the way over the highest trees. I blinked. “doesn’t mean I’ll make it easy for them, either. Come on. Minhyuk, where should we go?”

“I, don’t know,” he said, stood by the passenger door. “Jooheon’s driving and I shotgunned to show him the way. Hyunwoo is going with Changkyun and I’m assuming Hyungwon is with them. I’m afraid you two will have to take the back of the truck, at least until the first pit stop.”

“That’s okay, right?” I looked to Wonho, who didn’t hesitate to nod, immediately climbing into the back. I looked back at a smirking Minhyuk. “He-“

“Oh, shush. Behave back there.” He winked before hopping inside, and before I was left behind, I did the same, gingerly sitting beside Wonho. He stretched out a blanket over us.

“You can come closer, Kihyun,” he laughed, and I immediately did so, the truck pulling out of the driveway. Now closer to him, I let him throw his arms around me, leaning my head against his chest. “you should rest for a bit, it’s a three hour drive. I’ll wake you up when we get there.”

Part of me wanted to stay awake, given that travelling on the open back of a pickup truck in the middle of a highway with no actual protection other than a blanket and a man made of 90% muscle could only mean disaster, but suppressing my emotions turned out to be far more exhausting than I was aware - either that or Wonho’s hold had some kind of magic powers that made him want to sleep. Either way, I didn’t have it in me to say pass, so I just nuzzled further into his chest and allowed the breeze blowing over us to put me to sleep, hoping to make it to this destination in one piece & hopefully not in handcuffs. 

[two months ago] 

Like any other time, I regretted going out massively. Sure, the idea of it - wearing a nice outfit, having drinks with my friends before getting into the club, the trip there - was somewhat appeasing, but fast forward a solid 3 hours and I was relatively sober, cowering away from the sweaty, dancing bodies by the bar. That wasn’t to say I was fully lucid; I was loose but not enough to willingly enter the crowd, regardless of how much my friends asked. 

“What would you like?” I read the bartender’s lips, and he did the same, nodding and walking away as I requested just a vodka with lemonade. With both elbows on the counter, I brought my head to my hands, sighing as loud as possible in hopes that I could hear it over the thumping music.   
I personally couldn’t, so it was a shock that someone else did, the ridiculously attractive guy sat beside me craning his neck to me, eyes filled with worry. 

“Should I call you a cab? Are you gonna throw up?” He shouted, touching my shoulder. 

Immediately, I shook my head. “I’m good. Thanks anyway, man.”

“You sure? You don’t seem too good.” He scooted closer to hear me. 

“I am, just over the whole club thing,” I smiled, taking my drink from the bartender. As I went to pay, the boy held his phone to the card reader too fast for me to stop him. “you didn’t have to do that! Let me pay your next drink.”

“Great, means I can stick around,” he grinned, a smile too pure for a man that oozed sex appeal. It caused me to smile too. “what’s your name?”

“Kihyun. And yours?”

“Wonho.”

“Oh, that’s a cool name.” I responded politely, sipping my drink. 

“Kihyun is a nice name too. It’s pretty, like you.”

I blinked, the fog in my mind suddenly lifting. Wonho squirmed. “Sorry, that was too forward. I didn’t mean to assume-“

“No!” I yelped. “I mean. Yeah, you’re spot on, but, it’s a relatively new concept to me. Please bare with it. But thank you, don’t think I have ever been called pretty before.”

“Ah, I see. And I don’t know how, you very much are.” Smiled Wonho, and something about it drowned out the rest of the club. I didn’t bother to say much, smiling shyly before taking another sip of my drink. 

We chatted for a while, having drinks and observing others make absolute fools of themselves on the dance floor, until he touched my hand. “Shall we?”

“Shall we what?” I feigned ignorance. 

“Shall we dance, Kihyun.” He grinned, and I was a goner, allowing him to pull me to the centre of the concentration of dancing bodies, moving effortlessly to the beat. I did my best to keep up. “you aren’t too bad, you know?”

“Stop lying to me.” I laughed. 

“It’s true!” He yelled over the music, both of us suddenly becoming looser with time.   
But the initial wave of nausea hit, and I immediately left the dance floor, leaning against a wall. 

“Whoa, is everything okay? Did you mix different drinks?” Wonho asked, lips dangerously close to my ear, enough to send shivers shooting through my spine. I clenched my fists, simply nodding. “Right. I don’t want to seem like I have intentions, but neither of us is mad drunk, and most of your friends have disappeared, so, would you like to come back to my apartment? You can rest there for like a couple hours then head home or you could st-“

“Let’s go.” I met his gaze, holding it for just a second longer than I needed, long enough to see the change in his eyes. He gave me a firm nod, gently taking me by the wrist to the cab area, and kindly helping me inside.   
The drive was short and silent, mainly because I was afraid I would scream if I attempted to speak, given by how his hand had nonchalantly clamped over my thigh. I squeezed my eyes shut, standing on the very edge of the cliff.   
Hook ups were for sure not my thing; I enjoyed the connection between two people after stuff like that, something that was a rarity in hooking up, so I stayed far from it. And that was when I was forcing myself to be interested in girls. 

Men were a totally new realm. 

“Here we are,” Wonho said gently, his voice far smoother and nicer away from the loud music of the club. His apartment was nice, unexpectedly put together for someone his age. “it’s kinda humble but I like it. Do you want anything? Water?”

“Sure.” My voice rang through the apartment in a low tone that was foreign even to me. The surprise was clearly pleasant to him, who only smirked, his hand landing on the small of my back as he curved around me towards the kitchen. I sat on the edge of the sofa, checking my phones to messages of my friends announcing they wouldn’t be making it back home with me today. I considered telling them my predicament, but I turned off my phone, and Wonho returned. 

“Here you go,” I took the glass from his hands, not once breaking eye contact. Perhaps I had more than I thought I did; Sober Kihyun wouldn’t have even made it this far. Part of me wanted to believe curiosity drove me here, rather than alcohol. “thanks.”

I wasn’t sure if it was entirely directed at the fact he gave me a drink, or the fact he’d brought me home, or the fact that I knew he would react exactly how I’d want him to when I jumped up from the arm of the sofa and shamelessly kissed him.   
As I had the water, I realised that my thirst was for something else, so I did what my mind told me to. Initially, Wonho remained still, until either hand fell on my waist as his lips slipped to my jawline, drawing me closer to him. I grabbed a fistful of his blonde and blue hair, allowing myself to gently fall on him as he laid on the sofa, both hands now on the bare skin of my waist.

“Kihyun,” he breathed, pulling away momentarily. I sat up, a part of me nearly screaming as I came to realise I was straddling a guy I met in a club maybe two hours ago. “you sure that this is what you want? I don’t want you to regret anything-“

“I think I would regret it more if I let you walk away,” I yanked my t-shirt over my head, letting it drop to the floor. “I want this.”

In the same breath, my entire world spun and head now rested on the sofa, having been laid down by Wonho, who now hovered above me with dark eyes, as he removed his own shirt, and I faintly saw stars in my vision. 

“That’s all I needed to hear.”


	7. New

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I KNOW i neglected tf out of you all but I’m back now!!!!! happy new year and enjoy !

I opened my eyes, the car coming to an abrupt stop. As I went to move, I was secured down by strong arms. “Shh.”

But not the voice I expected. “Changkyun, why are you cuddling me?”

“Wonho had to go take care of some stuff and since you can only sleep leeched onto something, I swapped with him,” he blinked a couple of times. “after Jooheon and Hyunwoo refused. Minhyuk was all in, but he was the only one who knew the way.”

“Oh,” I simply said, eventually easing back into his arms, too awake and too embarrassed to return to hugging his torso. So I peered around, the sky tinged a pretty purple as it bled into pink and orange, growing with intensity towards the horizon. “are we there yet, at least?”

“Yeah, we just arrived but Minhyuk’s house is right in the middle of another gang’s turf, so we can be attacked at any time, we had to unpack the gu-“ he stopped talking once he actually looked down at me. “everything is okay, don’t look like that.”

“We might get shot!”

“Might. And hopefully won’t, if you just keep it down and relax. You’re in good hands, in case you forgot.” He said, so confidently I couldn’t help but trust him, and Wonho too.   
The car made a left turn, into a street where the houses could fit half of the block of flats we used to live in. I was glad that I was still slightly sleepy, otherwise I would have been raving about the grandness of every mansion on either side of me. 

“Hey.” Wonho came around the back, grinning to me.

“Hey, and yeah, I did.” I smiled back. 

“Good. We’re here; Changkyun take Kihyun, Hyunwoo and Hyungwon inside. We’ll be there in a second,” he explained. “just unpacking.”

Wordlessly, Changkyun took the order, leading me and a half asleep Hyungwon into the equally massive house, dumping him on the nearest sofa. Hyungwon barely budged, simply curling into himself for heat.

“Did he sleep all the way here?”

“He was fine until we got to the motorway, then he was out and has been ever since,” Changkyun proceeded to yawn himself. “stay here, I’ll go help the other-“

He was cut off by gunshots, and didn’t even stick around to finish his sentence, simply throwing me a look that literally translated to ‘don’t fucking move’ before he ran outside. I ran to Hyungwon, rolling his body off the sofa onto the ground and laying beside him with my hands clamped over my ears, the sounds of the shots now replaced by my heart pounding loud and clear in my ears.   
At least that was until I felt urgent hands land on my arms. 

“You guys okay?” it was a panting Jooheon, checking the two of us. “yes, you have your usual panicked expression, and he’s asleep. You’re fine.”

“Are you guys okay? What was that?”

“Those were the gorgeous sounds of the Guerilla letting us know that they’re aware we’re here!” Minhyuk exclaimed with mock excitement. “I’m getting too old for this. What neighbours we have, eh? One day one of us will go hang their clothes outside and just get shot in the forehead or something.”

I shiver rippled it’s way through my spine. 

“Minhyuk, stop, you’re scaring the kids,” his boyfriend responded. “continue hanging your clothes outside, don’t listen to him.”

“He’s right, that was nothing,” I turned around at the sound of Wonho’s breathless voice, who had a hand over his bicep, blood running between his fingers. “K-“

“You got shot?! What were you even thinking?!”

“I didn’t get shot, it just scraped past me.”

“Oh, fine my ass!”

“Oof.” Hyunwoo chuckled. 

“He’s not wrong.” Yawned Hyungwon from the ground, immediately groaning as I landed a kick on his stomach. 

“You need to go to a hospital right fucking now before I shoot you for real.”

To that, they all just laughed. “I’m fine,” he reassured. “plus, I don’t need a hospital when I have Jooheon, I’ll be okay. Now come on, let’s unpack.”

“I’ll unpack, you just go get yourself looked after,” I sighed, grabbing our bags. The mood died there and then. “where is my room, Minhyuk.”

“Your room is whichever you choose, you can have first pick.” He grinned, and I shot him a nod, making my way towards the terrifyingly fragile-looking but surprisingly strong glass stairs, that led to a large hall, multiple doors on either side.   
I walked slowly, even more so with all the bags, picking the nearest door and throwing the bags aside to collapse on the huge bed with a sigh. 

Soon enough, I found myself staring at the pretty golden patterns on the ceiling, the final colours of the sunset shining through the floor to ceiling windows. I took a deep breath, closing my eyes tightly until all I could see were multiple swirling colours in my vision.   
And then came the tears, and frankly, I wasn’t sure why I was crying, but I didn’t try to stop myself, pulling my knees to my chest.   
Part of me wanted to believe that it was just because I had held my eyes closed so tightly for so long, but the smarter part of me knew exactly why; because everything was going to shit, and because nothing would have ever been the same.   
The foolish part of me wished that I never got up to check on Hyungwon that night, but the smarter part of me knew that I did the right thing, as without that and calling Wonho for help, he would have already been in jail. 

My mind ran wild, thinking back to small but meaningful moments in my life, and to how I probably would never be able to live through anything remotely close to that. 

I was wanted as an accessory to murder now. And was slowly putting everybody around me in danger. 

“Kihyun,” I heard Wonho’s tiny voice from the door, lamely craning my neck to him. “are you crying? Is everything okay?”

“No, everything is far from okay,” I sniffled as he sat beside me on the bed. “the most annoying thing is I can’t even begin to process how we’ll even get out of this.”

“And you don’t have to. I know what I’m doing-“

“I know you do, I know, but, it doesn’t help that there is a literal target on our backs, now more than ever that we’re in another gang’s area.”

“Let me worry about that for you, okay? If I wasn’t sure I could keep you safe I wouldn’t have called you here, so trust me,” he took my hand in his. “please?”

“Of course,” I sighed, following closely behind when he laid down, leaning my head on his shoulder and by default hooking my leg over him. “if we had better motives, I would even risk saying this was a holiday.”

“Do you want to go? I can get us a flight tonight?” He turned his head to me, dead serious. 

“I would then become a fugitive, I would rather not,” I chuckled. “once this is all over though, one day, we could look at going somewhere.”

“Ideally warm.”

I furrowed my brows, taken aback by his matter-of-factly tone. “Why?”

“The less clothes the better-“

“Okay!” I practically screamed, preparing to get up only to be pulled back, this time Wonho pulling my leg completely over him until I was sat on him. “Won.”

He hummed in response, moving stray hairs from my face. Thankfully, he read the expression I wore, and didn’t have to ask what I meant. “We’ll make it through this,” he whispered gently. “I promise.”

“Okay.” I found myself whispering too, leaning down the remaining inches to his lips with a quick peck in mind; Wonho thought otherwise, an iron grip on my thigh & waist which I truly didn’t want him to release anytime soon.

“So we decided - oh,” I snapped my head to the door, a panicked Jooheon at the doorway. I looked up at him for a couple of seconds before the penny dropped - no, before the penny was literally thrown at my head & I scrambled off Wonho to the opposite end of the bed. “oh relax, pretty sure everybody present here has done way worse-“

“Easy there, he might blush his way into a coma,” Wonho chuckled, and I immediately covered my burning cheeks. “what’s up?”

“We’re going to order food and just chill, and wanted to ask what you guys felt like having. It’s pizza versus chicken - oh! How exciting; you’re gonna witness your first game night. Be ready.” He winked, leaning on the door frame. Wonho’s eyes flicked to me, then back to Jooheon. 

“You have two chicken votes.”

“Glad I could count with your assistance, my kind sirs. Now, by all means, continue, we have a while until the food arrive-“

“Stop it!” I whined, covering my ears as he walked away, cackling in the distance. Wonho simply looked on with an amused expression, proceeding to open up his arms for me. I crawled back, leaning my head on his chest as he played with my hair.

“You’re so innocent sometimes.”

“It was just me being embarrassed.”

“How come?”

My head shot up, disbelief painted on my face. “I don’t know, maybe I don’t want your friends and gang members to know about every aspect of-“

“Our relationship?”

“Us,” the excitement in his face faltered. “for now, at least. One day, who knows, we might get to that.”

To that he sighed only, continuing to hug me. 

“How did you meet them? Or how did you manage to lead a gang? I never asked about the logistics of it.” I said. 

“This isn’t a club membership,” he chuckled. “I guess gangs are glamorised now more than ever, but it’s ugly, and tough. Everything is balanced on a tightrope, waiting to be pushed off by - well, anything. But if I wasn’t certain I could protect you, I wouldn’t have you here.” he said softly, so quietly I could barely hear. 

“How I met each of them are quite long stories. Apart from Jooheon’s, really,” he paused for a second. “it’s not my story to tell entirely, but he wasn’t in the best place financially and was selling, all while being the smartest kid I ever met. So I took him under my wing and had him study until he graduated Medical school early, and then had him just take care of us, and occasionally come out with us when needed.”

“Wow, I wouldn’t have been able to guess if you hadn’t told me.”

“There is more to it, but it’s his story and not mine, so he’ll probably tell it better than me. Same with Minhyuk and Changkyun,” he sighed. “wanna see the rest of the house to kill time before the food gets here?”

“Sure.” I smiled. 

—————————————————————

The night continued rather smoothly, us all gathering in the vast living room to eat and watch movies until one by one, they fell asleep. The last to fall asleep was Minhyuk, his head slumping onto Jooheon’s chest just seconds ago, the latter having fallen asleep out of pure fear a couple minutes before.   
I sat crushed beneath the weight of Hyungwon and Wonho, staring absentmindedly at the screen whilst the shitty horror film continued to play.

With a heavy sigh, I pushed their bodies off mine, hauling myself up and to the kitchen for a drink. As I placed the glass in the sink, I caught a glimpse of the doors leading to the balcony overlooking the back garden, and before I could stop myself, I stood leaning on the railing, the nippy wind burning my cheeks. 

“You shouldn’t be here alone.” I flinched at the sound of a second voice, Changkyun coming to perch on the edge, lighting something before taking a long drag. I blinked, looking away from his accusing gaze.

“I don’t need to be watched 24 hours either.”

“You’re not even armed.”

“I don’t need to.”

“Oh, in that case,” he arched an eyebrow. “i’ll be inside. Once the gang across the road shoots you in the head, I’ll come out and do my best to help you-“

“Wait!” I practically yelled, and he grinned smugly, before perching in the same spot again. 

“It’s for your own good, you know Wonho would snap our spines if we let his boyfriend get hurt.” He said.

“I’m not his boyfriend.” 

“You sure?” He laughed. “The two of you sure share too many looks to not be dating. And you share the same bed, and have s-“

“Okay, it’s complicated,” I looked away. “I don’t want to label it, labelling it makes it too-“

“Official?”

“Yeah.”

“Alright,” he continued to smoke. “but listen, don’t mess Wonho around. He likes you too much.”

“I won’t. If I was I wouldn’t be here or trust him with something like this,” I looked to him. Changkyun didn’t bother to make eye contact, staring up at the moon instead. “you’re pretty protective of him.”

“Well, yeah. He practically saved my life.”

“How so?”

“Let’s just say that he saw a boy that was about to be given up on by the fostering system, and took him to his parents to raise to a suitable age and then took him under his wing - admittedly, into a gang, but better than on the streets, in jail or dead. I have to carry on the Lim surname at least into one more generation - can’t afford to be the reason why it disappears either.”

“You were adopted?”

“By his parents,” he nodded. “we’re basically brothers. My parents died when I was 12 and I was taken in to a foster home for about 3 years and Wonho came across me when I got tangled up with another gang, he got his parents to adopt me and take care of me until I was 18 and then I started living with him, working for him.”

All of a sudden, the persistent sadness in his eyes regardless of how happy he could be was explained. 

“I’m sorry to hear, Changkyun.”

“It’s bad, I know, but I wouldn’t have met Wonho, wouldn’t have made it this far, to this exact moment,” he smiled. “it isn’t all terrible.”

“I’m hoping you mean you enjoy my presence.”

“Why not? You listen to me, you don’t give me pity and don’t keep repeating yourself to prove you understand my feelings,” his eyes met mine. “perfect.”

“I’m glad,” I replied. “you’re lucky to have each other.”

“Yeah, he does right by me, and I do too, mostly.” 

I turned to him, his eyes now fixed on the grass below. “What do you mean, mostly?”

“I mean, having feelings for his boyfriend isn’t exactly the best thing I could do for him,” he didn’t try to make eye contact for a while, only turning around when I started to stare at him. “sorry; non-boyfriend.”

“There is a bigger problem here than you assuming I’m his boyfriend, Changkyun,” I said gently. “are you-“

“Ki?” We both turned around, a sleepy Wonho at the door. “God, it’s freezing. Let’s go to bed, and you should go to sleep too, Kyun.”

“You two go ahead, I’m not done yet,” he did t turn around this time. “goodnight.”

My gaze lingered on his slumped shoulders for a while longer, until Wonho reached for my hand, pulling me inside. “Baby, is everything okay?”

“Huh- yeah, I’m okay,” I forced a smile. “let’s go to bed.”


	8. Issa hiatus ting not a chapter

hello!! 

I wasn’t sure which way would be the best to reach all the readers of this book, I hope this is the most effective. 

As some of you may know, I started this book in September of last year, and stupidly, I started it on the first week of university and also without properly planning for it, meaning after a while I realised I reached a standstill in the plot. 

not only that, I think i’ve changed as a person, and also in my approach to writing, which has been making it even harder to write for this book.   
So I decided that instead of deleting this book, I would put it on hiatus; just so I could let myself find inspiration for it and plan for it properly in case I carry on.

Ideally, I should return to this book but in the case I don’t and consider deleting it to plan something completely different, I’ll make sure to let you know. 

I’m really sorry for this delay, and I really hope I can return to this fic :)

In the meantime, you can find me in my current Changki fic on AO3, on Wattpad under the username @ jooheonssi or on Twitter under @ lystaemin. come say hello ♡ 

Thank you for all the love and support so far, you guys are the real G’s 💜💜.


End file.
